


Switched

by fandom_lover_101



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: When a kitsune named Shinichi came up with a devious plan, he casted a spell (with the help of his sister) on two Elena Gilberts from different dimensions. Suddenly the two wake up in a world far different from their own. Will they ever make it back to their home dimension? Or will they be doomed to the new dimension for the rest of their lives?Short Chapters. For now at least. I do not know if I will be continuing this. It depends on the feedback I get
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, misao/Shinichi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

One late night, a Kitsune was in the shadows, lurking mischievously with a devious grin. He rubbed his hands together in excitement, finding entertainment in the cruel things he does to people. Whether they be werewolves, witches, psychics, vampires, humans, or more.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Misao asked her brother. She looked at him for a moment, analyzing the amount of excitement in his eyes.

"Of course I'm sure" Shinichi replied. "Imagine the chaos it will bring."

Misao let out a sigh.

"Do you doubt me, sister?" Shinichi asked, slightly offended.

"Of course not, brother. This will be an event to remember" Misao grinned.

"I'm glad you agree" Shinichi said, pressing his lips to hers and pulling her close.

Misao moaned in delight and pulled away. "When shall this take place?"

"At midnight" He replied. "Until then, I'm all yours."

"Then catch me if you can"

Misao turned into her fox form and took off through the woods. Shinichi grinned and did the same, chasing after his sister and his lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic Falls

Elena Gilbert woke up and looked around. She felt strange. Her room looked like her room but wasn't. Nor has she slept in her room for a few months. Not since she was presumed dead. She hopped out of bed suddenly and felt around for her journal. It wasn't there. Panic swelled inside her. What if it had gotten into the wrong hands? Who brought her here? And where was Stefan?

Stefan. Sweet Stefan. He was her soulmate. The one she wanted to be with forever.. But of course the seductive and romantic older brother vied for her attention as well. Someone who she couldn't help getting drawn to the second they were in the same room. Some shift in gravity bringing her closer to him and making her forget about the man she loved. She missed Stefan's dark hair and green eyes. She hoped he was alright. After all, he was a little weak from the recent events that had taken place.

She got out of bed and looked around the room. There were pictures on the mirror. People she had never seen before in her life. She frowned, and her eyes (that were the same color as the famous lapis lazuli) peered in the mirror. Her pale golden blonde hair was wavy as it hung past her shoulders. She was still in her sleeping gown. She couldn't leave in this. That would be terrible walking the streets like that. 

She went to the closet and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the style of clothing before her. She finally found a decent blouse and grabbed a nice pair of jeans before sliding it on, vowing to change once she got to the boarding house. To a place that had become her home after a few months. She tiptoed down the stairs quietly, wondering who dared to kidnap Elena Gilbert.

"Elena, is that you?" Jeremy Gilbert called out.

Elena frowned, not recognizing the voice. She continued heading downstairs, her heartrate speeding up since she still was unsure of how to control her powers. At least she was no longer at her beginning stages of new life. Still, she needed to get out of here and back to Stefan. And the others, of course. 

There was a teenager with brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, sitting in a chair in the living room. The male had been looking in her direction and tensed up slightly at the sight of the stranger. "Who are you?" 

"What exactly do you mean who am I? Surely you know who I am if you kidnapped me" Elena said cooly, missing her little sister and Aunt Judith. And even Robert. Surely they were safe. She wasn't involved in their lives anymore. Not while everyone in town believed her to be dead, except people knowledgeable about the supernatural world. 

He frowned in confusion. "I didn't kidnap you"

"Then why did I wake up here?" Elena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at the teen cooly. She hardly believed him. There had to be a reason she woke up in a bed that wasn't her own. 

"I dont know." Jeremy said.

"And who are you?"

"Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert"

Elena shook her head, not considering the possibility for a second. She knew her family members, and Jeremy Gilbert certainly wasn't one of them. "I would think I would know if there was another Gilbert. May I leave?"  
She didn't wait for an answer before walking out the front door. She walked down the sidewalk, feeling wary of everything around her. Where was she? How long would it take to get back? She walked confidently but missed her friends. She missed Bonnie and her optimism as well as her short red curls that barely touched her shoulders. She missed Meredith too. Her dark hair and olive skin. And how she was always brave enough to fight. These two were her family outside of family. She didn't know where she would be without them.

Elena saw a restaurant called the Mystic Grill and went inside, hoping she could find out where exactly she was and how to get back home. Suddenly, she saw Matt and sighed in relief at a familiar face.

"Matt" She rushed over to him. "It's great to see a familiar face. What are you doing here though?"

"Um... I work here. Who are you?"

It was then Elena noticed the height difference. Her Matt was taller. Two-three inches taller. "I'm sorry. You looked like someone I knew."

"It's alright. I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt. Where am I exactly?" Elena questioned.

"The Mystic Grill" Matt replied.

"I know that" Elena said, doing her best to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she looked at him impatiently but put on a smile. "What city? What state?"

Matt looked at her in concern, frowning a little at her questions. "Mystic Falls, Virginia"

So she was in the same state. That was good. But she had never heard of this town before. "Any idea how far this is from Fells Church?" She needed to get home, though she wasn't sure how she would manage. It wasn't like she had gotten her flying under control. Actually, she had it under more control before she had gotten her sense of self back.

"Fells Church is in the woods. Though I don't know why you would want to go there" Matt said.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What?

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work" Matt said, starting to clean a table

Elena sat down at a table, dazed. She pulled out her phone and called Stefan. She held her phone to her ear and waited. Her phone created a static sound, And Elena moved it away from her ear in annoyance. She ended the call and called Bonnie. Same thing. And then the same with Meredith. She frowned. She stood up and walked back over to Matt. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Uh, sure" Matt handed it to her.

Elena called Stefan, But the number was no longer in service. Same thing with Bonnie and Meredith. She frowned in confusion and gave Matt his phone back before sitting down miserably, wondering how she could possibly get home when she couldn't contact them and had no knowledge of how to get there. Perhaps she could find a map in the library. Surely that would help.


	3. Chapter 3

When Elena Gilbert woke up in a room that strangely looked similar to the boarding house, but different, she looked around confused, certain she had gone to bed in her own home. She walked over to the mirror and looked into it, talking in her appearance. She was in sleeping wear that was not her own. It was also a bit more revealing than she would regularly wear. Knowing she did not have clothes to change into in this similar yet different home than she was used to, she headed downstairs, wary. Things were a little different, And she didn't feel at home as she usually had when she was here.

"Stefan?!" She called out, looking around. She spotted the area where Damon's alcohol would be, but the space was empty. She frowned in confusion. "Stefan!"

Stefan Salvatore came downstairs at the sound of his name. "Who are you?" He looked at Elena in confusion.

Did the Salvatores have a friend over? She didn't think they had any that she didn't know. "Um, I'm Elena. Elena Gilbert" She looked into his green eyes with her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's not possible. I know an Elena Gilbert, and you two look completely different. We don't have many newcomers in this town" Stefan said.

"Who are you?" Elena questioned.

"Stefan Salvatore."

Elena stepped back in confusion, ready to run when necessary. "What? How?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Damon sauntered into the room, his pitch black eyes watching the unfamiliar woman. "She's from another dimension. She has a similar aura to our Elena but different at the same time."

Elena swallowed, looking at the older Salvatore. "Damon?"

"That is my name" Damon said in a poetic tone. "And you are Elena Gilbert" He looked at her for a moment. "You may share her name, but you are not my Princess of Darkness. Although, you do have an allure that attracts danger."

Elena looked at him, silent.

"For the last time, Damon, she is not your princess of darkness." Stefan said

"Not yet," Damon said smoothly. "But she will be. I'm certain of that, dear brother."

Elena was glad her Damon wasn't so cocky. Her Damon? Since when was Damon hers? Her insides turned as the nerves swelled up.

Damon looked at Elena. "In your dimension, were you with saint Stefan? Or with the alternate version of me?"

"Um, neither at the moment. I'm sort of in the process of choosing" Elena said.

"And you will choose Damon" Damon told her.

"Damon, stop. You don't get to tell her who to be with" Stefan said, frustrated.

Damon ignored his brother and walked closer to Elena, who didn't step back as he approached. She looked him straight into his cold black eyes. "Welcome to Fells Church"

"Fells Church?" Elena raised an eyebrow, remembering the old ruins of Fells Church. Which was an actual church.

"That's the name of this small town" Damon said. "I'll answer whatever questions you have and help you get home. But in return... I want you to tell me about your dimension"

Elena nodded. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, Elena." Damon turned to his brother. "Are you going to help? Or brood over Elena being in a different dimension?"

"I'm going to help get Elena back" Stefan said firmly.

"Good. Now go hunt. You need your Powers strengthened if we are going to get her back from another dimension. I wouldn't be surprised if the Kitsunes were the cause of this."

"The what?" Elena questioned, confused

"Kitsunes" Damon replied. "Japanese fox demons. They are our current enemy. I take it you have never encountered such creatures in your own dimension?"

"No, I havent. They don't exist in my dimension. At least not that I'm aware of. So you knew I was from another dimension? A concept that is still very bizarre to me. I'm still confused on how that is possible How do you know there are other dimensions?"

"I've been to one. And so has Stefan and my Elena. Do you by any chance have a Sage in your dimension?" Damon asked

"Yes" Elena confirmed with a nod.

"Would he be madly in love with the other me?"

"Uh, Sage is a girl where I'm from. And No. She's not."Elena said, still a bit overwhelmed by everything.  
  
Damon nodded just slightly. "We should take this upstairs. Mrs, Flowers will be returning soon"  
  
"Who is Mrs. Flowers?" Elena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you both own this place?"  
  
"No, we don't" Stefan replied. "We just stay here. You should get some food. I think there should be some in the kitchen"   
  
Elena nodded and headed over to what was clearly the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and breathed out slowly, thoughts going through her head. Sure other dimensions didnt sound impossible, but she still hadnt known they existed. This was all very strange to her, and she had no idea how she would be getting home. She hoped that Damon was right about his suspicions. That the... kitsunes were behind this. Then perhaps she could eventually find a way to get home


End file.
